This invention relates to adjustable shelving and, in particular, to adjustable shelving of the type in which brackets are mounted in perforated vertical supports and may be adjusted in the vertical direction by selection of particular perforated areas in the supports. The invention further relates to moveable shelving of the type in which the shelf is formed of a wire structure.
Applicant is aware of the following U.S. Patents relating to wire shelving and bracketing, the disclosures of which are incorporated by reference herein:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,627,247 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,730,467 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,109,979 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,122,955 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,211,443
Adjustable shelving of the type using a clip-in blade-like shelf bracket adjustably fitting into vertical wall mounted supports is well known in the art. Such shelving finds a high degree of utilization, since it is readily adjustable, may be installed easily, and may be conveniently moved to new locations or removed by removing simple screw fasteners. Such devices and assemblies have a drawback, however, in that they tend to be easily displaced upwardwardly, for example, if struck from below at the edge remote from the wall. This blow tends to pivot the shelving upwardly and can result in the contents of the shelving being displaced from the shelving. This is particularly true if the shelving is in a confined area, in which it is difficult to maneuver, and the objects placed on the shelving are relatively light so that minor bumps of the shelving at the outer edge can cause displacement.
The art has attempted to correct this tendency in such shelving primarily by utilizing multiple fasteners attached to the shelving itself and to the vertical supports at a plurality of locations near the rearmost edge of the shelving. This solution requires an extremely stiff fastening member in order that a sufficient moment can be created at the rearmost edge of the shelf to prevent displacement of the shelf upwardly. Where wire shelving is employed, the rear portion of the shelving itself may not be sufficiently strong to develop enough of a corrective moment to prevent displacement of the shelf and, as a result, the shelving itself may be damaged. Alternately, with prior art methods, the shelving must be made very stiff so that the material can develop a sufficient corrective moment. This adds additional weight and cost to the installation.
Applicant has devised a wire shelf and bracket assembly which does not require an inordinate amount of material to provide a strong, stiff assembly and which will act to prevent upward displacement of the front edge of the shelving when struck at the front edge of the assembly in an upward direction. Applicant's shelving assembly is light, inexpensive, and stable and can conveniently be installed and used as a auxiliary shelving in a variety of uses, such as household auxiliary shelving.